Kim Stoppable Jr
by ThunderStroke
Summary: Kim Possible gets married to Ron Stoppable. They have a kid to continue their legacy. But when Kim Jr falls in love with Shego's son, Kim Jr must choose between the world or her crush.
1. Kim Stoppable Jr

It had been a year since Kim had married Ron.

Kim was coming home from work.

She had got a job since all her foes has retired from evil.

Or so she thought.

She pulled up to the driveway and found her kid there.

Ron had picked the kids name.

Her name?

Kimberly Ann Stoppable Jr.


	2. Drew goes to school

Chapter Two: Drew goes to school

Shego was sitting in her longchair.

She was thinking about what plan could Drakken be thinking about that will ultimately fail.

She was interrupted by shouting.

"SHEGO, DREW IS MESSING WITH MY RAY OF DESTRUCTION." Drakken yelled.

"AGAIN!"

Shego sighed.

Drew was her son who was always messing with Drakken's plans.

Drakken was tormented by him, but he was Drew's father.

She didn't know why she married him.

All she knew is that even though he was a failure, she loved him for him.

The reason she was always sarcastic with his plans, was because she was shy to tell him how she felt.

"SHEGO!"

Ugh.

She would have to settle this now.

She fetched Drakken and Drew and had them sit on the couch.

"Cmon, I was working!" Drakken whined.

"Please listen." Shego pleaded.

It was quiet for 10 seconds.

"Fine" Drakken answered reluctantly.

"I want to know what YOU think about putting Drew in public school." Shego said.

"I think it would be very expensive." Drakken replied.

"More expensive then your Ray of Destruction?" Shego asked.

"Was." Drakken corrected.

"Now its the Ray that is destructed."

"So can we put Drew in public school?" Shego asked.

"Nope." Drakken replied firmly.

Shego generated some fire from her hands.

"But now that I think of it!" Drakken replied hastily, terrified of the flames.

"I think it would be a great idea!"

The fire dissapeared.

"What school?" Drew asked.

"Middleton High" Shego replied.


	3. The Plot

Chapter 3: The Plot

Drew Jr had gotten dropped off at school.

He was blown away at how many resources the school had, which he could use for his evil experiments.

Drakken was waiting for Shego in the car.

"Shego, why did we HAVE to put Drew Jr in school?" he asked."

"Because I used the additudinator on him, so when he gets in the school, Middleton High will be destroyed, and we will have our revenge on KIM POSSIBLE!" Shego exclaimed.

"Why didn't you let ME ON THE PLAN!" Drakken demanded."

"Because all your plans fail!" Shego challenged.

And with that, they drove off.

Middleton High was going to come to an end, and they would be the first to know about it.


	4. First Day Part 1

Kim and Ron lead their kid to the front entrance.

Kim and Ron knelt down to meet their daughters eyes.

"Now we won't stay won't stay too long, so we won't embarrass you."

Kim said.

"But it's your first day, and I just want you to remember something."

"What?" Kim Jr asked.

"That anything is possible for a Possible." Kim answered.

"But I'm a STOPpable." Kim Jr whined.

"Just because your a Stoppable doesn't mean you can't achieve great things." Ron challenged.

"I did."

Kim saw Kim Jr was starting to get embarrassed, so she got up and tapped Ron lightly on the shoulder.

"Ron, let's go." Kim said.

"Have a great day at school." Ron whispered to Kim Jr.

Ron then joined his wife as they walked to their car.

Kim Jr. watched her mom and dad leave.

She wished they would've stayed longer, they were pretty much the only friends she had even though they were her parents.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fast paced footsteps.

"WHEN WE CATCH YOU KID YOU'RE DEAD!"

She turned around to see a boy running from guys from the football team.

She stepped in front of the boy, and the football players came running up to her.

"We have bones to pick with you kid, but we're willing to let that go for today." the quarterback said to Kim Jr.  
"We want him!" he continued, pointing at the boy.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Kim Jr challenged.

"Wrong Answer!" he replied.

The quarterback lunged at Kim Jr, but this resulted him going airborne to the other end of the hall.

"Anyone else?" Kim Jr asked.

The football players retreated to the field.

Kim Jr turned to the boy.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm Kim."

"I am now, and I'm Drew." the boy replied.

Kim Jr had made a friend.


	5. First Day Part 2

"Why were they chasing you?" Kim Jr asked.

"Because when I was working on my project, they messed with it, and their motorcycles blew up." Drew replied.

Kim Jr was a little worried about him.

"What were you working on?" She asked.

"Ah, It was nothing, just a baking soda volcano with just a spoonful of nitroglycerin and a laser!" Drew exclaimed.

"Nitro what?" Kim Jr asked, confused.

"I'm very careful." Drew said, noticing that she didn't speak geek or science.

"Nice." She replied.

"Thanks." he replied.

They were interrupted by the loudspeaker.

"DREW LIPSKY JR, GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!" a voice screeched.

"Perfect, no one appreciates my projects, they just like destroying them." Drew cried.

"I appreciate it, I think it's awesome that you made that." Kim answered him with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Drew Jr said, wiping a tear away.

He walked down to the principal's office.


	6. First Day Part 3

Drew Jr walked into Principal's office.

The first thing he saw was the quarterback he had angered.

He also saw a man sitting a desk.

"Sit down!" Principal snapped.

Drew Jr quickly sat down in the nearest chair.

"Brick here told me that you destroyed school property and his harley, so I checked the security cameras, and I'm suspending you for a month.

The quarterback formed a toothy grin with the few teeth he had left.

"What!?" Drew Jr exclaimed.

"What about the girl?" Brick asked.

"She gets 3 day suspension." Principal replied.

"What!" Brick exclaimed.

"How is that fair!"

Because she didn't destroy half the school." Principal challenged.

He turned back to Drew Jr.

"Get out of my office, my sight, and my life, RIGHT NOW!"

Drew Jr got out of his chair and hastily ran outside.

Kim Jr got the news about her suspension.

This only resulted in her going home in tears.

* * *

Kim was waiting for her daughter in the living room, when she saw Kim Jr walk in the room, crying.

Kim Jr sat her backpack down on the couch.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kim asked, concerned about her daughter.

"I got in trouble at school, got suspended, all for protecting my friend I made." Kim Jr answered sadly.

"Ron, come here please." Kim requested.

"Mom, I didn't do anything wrong!" Kim Jr pleaded.

"It's okay sweetheart, your father should hear this too." Kim said with comfort.

Ron came running in the room.

"Yes, what is it?" Ron asked.

"I've got good news and bad news." Kim answered.

"Good news first." Ron replied.

"Our daughter made a new friend."

"And the bad news?" Ron asked.

"Our daughter got suspended from school."

Ron looked over at Kim Jr.

"Why?" he asked calmly.

"I was protecting her new friend."

Kim Jr answered.

"From what?" Ron asked again.

"From the star quarterback, don't think he'll be playing football for a while though." Kim Jr replied.

Kim and Ron glanced at each other, then smiled.

Ron turned to Kim Jr.

"It's okay Kimmie, you did the right thing, as for the suspension, welcome to my teenage years.

This made Kim and Kim Jr smile.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT SUSPENDED!" Shego screeched.

"Cool down please, he'll be unsuspended in 3 months." Principal replied casually.

"DON'T TELL ME TO COOL DOWN, I ONLY HEAT UP! Shego yelled.

Flames grew from her hands and she stepped toward him.

He wasn't scared, he was terrified.

"Last chance, unsuspend him now or I roast you alive."

"Ok, just a minute." Principal answered weakly.

Shego watched him scroll through the student database on his laptop but quickly noticed a name.

"Wait, stop right about there." Shego ordered.

Principal stopped scrolling.

"Kim Stoppable?" Shego said surprised.

"She married the bufoon and no one told me?"

"I'm surprised anyone wants to talk you." Principal blurted out.

Shego turned to him.

"BIG MISTAKE!" she yelled.

Shego tackled him.

Principal looked into her eyes.

They were cold and dark.

No mercy.


	7. The Death of Brick Flagg

"What am I gonna do?" Drew Jr asked.

"The bully should be punished, the innocent kids could use some hope." Shego replied.

"The real question is are you ready to stand up to him?"

"I am!" Drew Jr said confidently.

* * *

Drew Jr skipped through the hallways, happy to be back in HIS dominion.

He wished Kim Jr was here with him, she could help him test his new plasma blaster.

He sighed, she was probably still suspended.

He accidentally shot the blaster, which hit Brick.

Brick spun around and saw Drew Jr holding what appeared to be a paintball gun.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Brick shrieked.

Note to self, need to re-compact the blaster's stabilizers.

He slid the blaster into his pocket.

Brick grabbed Drew Jr and slammed him into a locker.

"That was the last straw, the only way you're leaving this school is in a body bag!" He whispered angrily.

Drew Jr just smiled.

"What's so funny!?"

"That you are too easy!" Drew Jr laughed.

Brick felt something press against his chest, then felt plasma shoot right threw him.

Drew Jr bent down to meet Brick's eyes.

"The only person leaving the school in a body bag, is you." Drew Jr whispered.

A kid who had witnessed this tried to run away, but tripped.

Drew Jr turned around, and when he saw the boy, he pocketed the blaster, got up, and helped the kid up.

Drew Jr saw the look on the kids face, he clearly was terrified.

"Don't worry," Drew Jr said.

"You're safe now."

"You murdered him." the kid wheezed quietly.

"No, I just made sure that he can't hurt anyone anymore." Drew Jr replied.

"Now go see the nurse before you have a heart attack."

The kid nodded and ran faster than Ron had at the grand opening of Bueno Nacho.

"Where was Kim Jr?" the kid thought to himself.

Surely she could stop a thug like Brick with out killing him.

Or could she?

* * *

Ok, the reason the chapters are so short is because I'm trying not to give away the plot points.

Which is very hard to do as I have dyslexia.

But promise my next chapter will be at least 1000 words long.


	8. Trial

Brick woke up.

He was laying in a bed he'd never seen before.

Come to think of it, he had never

seen the room before.

He spotted his football jacket over in the far corner in the far left corner of the room.

The front was destroyed by the plasma, but the inside was still intact!

So that was why he wasn't dead.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

Drew Jr walked through the door.

"Don't worry, I'm here to take care of you." Drew Jr said calmly.

"What?" Brick asked, confused.

"I found you by a locker, you were

shot with something with high radiation levels" Drew explained.

"But I promise to find out who did this to you."

"YOU DID!" Brick yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous, I just got here!" Drew Jr challenged.

"ARE YOU MENTAL!" Brick asked rudely.

"No, but I'm beginning to think you might be." Drew Jr replied.

How could Drew Jr not know what he did?

Their chat was interrupted by a sound of two musical notes.

Ding-Dong.

Drew Jr ran downstairs and opened the front door.

An officer came inside.

"Are you Drew Lipsky Jr?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Drew Jr replied.

"I've been ordered to search this house for the body of Brick Flagg." the officer stated.

"My men didn't find the body at the crime scene where the little boy you scared showed us, so we have to assume you took it as a trophy for murdering him."

"He's not dead, he's upstairs resting, you must be mistaken, I've been taking care of him since the incident." Drew Jr replied.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?" the officer challenged.

He ran upstairs and saw a wide opened door.

His instinct told him to inspect it, so he walked over to it and saw Brick laying in a bed.

The officer ran back downstairs, dragged Drew Jr to his patrol car, slammed him onto the hood of the car, cuffed him, and threw him in the back.

He took out a walkie talkie and clicked it on.

"I need an ambulance at 902 Limpy Lane, I just found Brick Flagg and have arrested Drew Jr." the officer said clearly and loudly.

"Roger that, calling the hospital right now." a voice replied on the other end.

The officer got in his car and slammed the door shut.

"Where are we going?" Drew Jr asked.

"To court, you have to be tried, its the law."

* * *

Kim Stoppable Jr was sitting on a sofa, trying to think about something besides Drew Jr.

He was helpless, was getting terrorized by football players, and just wanted to have someone care about him.

Maybe if she watched something, it might clear her head.

She turned on the television and was shocked at what she saw.

"BREAKING NEWS REPORT BY BIG MONEYBAGS AT CITYEYE." Big MoneyBags announced.

"DREW JR FROM MIDDLETON HIGH HAS BEEN ARRESTED AND IS TO BE TRIED AT COURT, HE KIDNAPPED BRICK FLAGG, STAR QUARTERBACK AT MIDDLETON HIGH, AND FAKED HIS DEATH, WILL YOUR KIDS BE SAFE?"

"This has been CityEye news."

Kim Stoppable Jr turned off the TV and rushed to the front door.

Kim saw her daughter rushing to the door and stopped her.

"Hey, what's the rush." Kim asked.

"Remember my friend I told you about?" Kim Jr asked.

"Yeah." Kim replied.

"He just got arrested, and there's a court session." Kim Jr stated.

"I NEED to make sure it was him!"

Kim thought about it, it might be a mixup with who did it.

"Don't stay out too long." Kim replied.

"Thank You." Kim Jr said.

She then proceeded to get on her bike, kick the kickstand up, and pedal faster than she ever had.

* * *

The judge sat impatiently, checking his watch every few minutes.

After ten more minutes, he slammed the gavel down.

"Court is now in session." he said.

"Would the plaintiff like to make a statement?"

A man in a white suit stood up.

"Your honor, I would just like to point out that the defendant is in no way innocent of this crime, we have a witness, the kid told Mr. Flagg he kidnapped him, and his parents have a criminal record." the man said confidently.

"Objection!" another man said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the judge asked.

"I'm the defendant, and I'd like to make a statement!" the man said.

The judge sighed.

"Very well." He replied.

"Proceed."

"It's an accusation against Brick Flagg, he had been bullying Drew Lipsky Jr, and attempted to kill him, saying he would stuff him in a body bag." the defendant stated.

"And may I ask how you came to this knowledge?" the judge asked.

"The witness was very happy to tell me what happened." the defendant replied.

"Call the witness in here." the judge ordered.

Two guards at the courtroom entrance both nodded, and both returned with a little boy.

"Hello sonny, can you tell us what you saw Drew Jr and Brick Flagg doing?" the judge asked.

"Yeah, Brick was extremely mad at Drew Jr, something about his harley davidson, then he slammed Drew Jr into a locker and said he could only leave the school in a body bag." the boy replied.

"HE SHOT ME IN THE CHEST!" Brick yelled.

Well, how does the jury plead?" the judge asked.

The jury whispered to each other for a minute, and then a woman spoke up.

"We believe that Drew Jr is innocent because the gun was used for self defense, and we also believe Brick Flagg is the real attacker here."

"Then this session has ended." the judge said.

He slammed the gavel down and climbed off the chair.

A police officer grabbed Brick.

"You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Drew Lipsky Jr." he said.

"But that's not fair!" Brick exclaimed.

"Life is not fair, get over it." The police officer said as he shoved him into the car.

The defendant lead Drew Jr to his car.

As soon as Drew Jr got in, the defendant whipped out his phone and dialed a number.

A woman answered.

"Shego, the judge bought it." he said.

"Good." Shego replied evily.

"Now Phase 1 is complete, time for Phase 2."

"What's Phase 2?" the defendant asked.

"The elimination of Kimberly Ann Stoppable Jr." She replied.

The defendant grinned.

"Then let's get started shall we." he said.

"We shall." Shego replied.

* * *

ThunderStroke: Hey guys, let me know what you want to see in the next chapter!


	9. Phase 2 Part 1

Kim Jr finally got to the courthouse.

She panted for air as she walked in the courthouse, it was a long and tiring ride.

When she walked into the lobby, a man at the front desk greeted her.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"Where is the court session for Drew Jr?" Kim Jr asked.

"Oh, that ended a few minutes ago." the man replied.

Kim Jr sighed.

She was too late.

"Do you know where they took him?" Kim Jr asked the man.

"Depends, who is them?" he replied, with a look of suspicion.

Why was she asking so many questions?

This moment ended quickly.

She's a teenager, the always are asking people questions, he thought to himself.

"The police." Kim Jr said.

"Actually, he won the case." the man said surprised.

"Okay, do you know where he went?" Kim asked yet again, this time with a tone of a combination of boredom and annoyance.

"Last i saw, he was with his lawyer, I overheard they were going to a school for paperwork." he said.

"They're going to Middleton High." she thought to herself."

"Anything else?" the man asked.

"Nope, that'll be all." Kim Jr said as she walked out of the building.

The man took out a walkie talkie.

"She was just here, I sent her over to you." he stated.

"Good, I'll be sure to send her a greeting." a voice replied in a russian accent.

Phase 2 had just begun.

* * *

ThunderStroke: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I've been experiencing writers block, so it's been hard for me to think of how I should open Phase 2.

I'll update part 2 on monday.

Until then, ThunderStroke =-D


	10. Phase 2 Part 2

Kim Jr hopped back on her bike and headed for Middleton.

She had to weave through traffic every now and then, every moment it seemed as though the cars were closing in.

She held on tight to the handles of the bike, then pedaled faster.

It was getting ridiculous how close she was to getting put in the ER, yet she kept pedaling.

The bike was coming to potholes now, but she knew she was pretty close to Middleton High.

The bike skidded and almost threw Kim Jr face first onto the pothole filled ground.

She was forced to parallel park the bike in front of the school.

When she got off, she saw Drew Jr's plasma blaster on the ground.

"Drew!" she called out as she walked inside the empty school.

Nothing.

"Is anyone there?"

She heard something swing behind her.

She spun around, but nothing was there.

She turned back around and started walking down the hall.  
A voice stopped her.

"Hello Miss Stoppable, we've been expecting you." a voice said with a russian accent.


	11. Kim-Napped by Russians

"Okay kid, here's how this works, you try to run away we kill you." The russian said.

"You try to call anyone for help, we kill you, and if ANYONE tries to rescue you, we kill you, them, and the people who sent them."

"AM I CLEAR!?"

"Yes." Kim Jr said.

"Good, now do yourself a favor and get in that closet, my patience is wearing thin." the russian man said, gesturing to the janitor's closet."

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Are you sure she's gonna be okay?" Kim asked Ron.

"Kim, she's a teenager, what's the worst that could happen?" Ron asked.

Kim looked at him meaningfully.

"Okay, I know, I know, but if it makes you feel any better, I had Rufus go with her."

"I'm gonna call her." Kim said, worried about her daughter.

She paused for a moment, then turned to Ron.

"Did Wade patch the Kimmunicator I gave her?"

"Yeah, why?" Ron asked.

"Because I can call her from my Kimmunicator." Kim answered.

* * *

The Russian man was about to lock Kim Jr in the closet, but then her Kimmunicator beeped.

"Not now!" she thought to herself.

The Russian man grabbed her and shoved her against the locker.

"WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO CONTACT!" he yelled.


	12. Escaping the Ambush Part 1

The russian pulled out a gun out of his jacket and screwed on a silencer.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you now." the russian said with genuine regret.

Kim Jr struggled to get out of the man's grip, but it was no use.

She was doomed.

Just before the russian pulled the trigger, Rufus jumped out of Kim Jr's purse and bit the russian's hand with his beaver-like teeth.

A beaver can chew through an entire tree, but it can do a lot more to human flesh.

The russian dropped the gun and gripped his hand.

"I'll murder the pest!"

He went for the gun, but as he was doing so, Kim Jr grabbed Rufus and took off for her bike.

"I'LL FIND YOU STOPPABLE!" the russian yelled as she ran away.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!"

* * *

Shego watched this happen from a surveillance tower.

She picked up a phone and pressed a speed dial button.

"Finish him." she said.

As she said this, she watched the russian get shot in the back on the TV.

"I will NOT tolerate failure." she said to herself.

Time to take things up a notch.


	13. Escaping the Ambush Part 2

Kim Jr pedaled down the road, determined to get as far away from those horrible russians as possible.

It took a few seconds to realize there was a few red lights on her arm.

Then she realized just how much trouble she was in for.

Again.

"Snipers!" She thought.

She immediately dived off the bike, and landed in the grass.

Bullets peppered the ground around Kim Jr.

"What do they want from me?" Kim Jr thought to herself.

She continued to run, trying to get as much cover with the pathetic patches of shade she could find.

Kim Jr was almost away from them when a car drove in front of her.

The car door opened and she heard a familiar voice.

"Get in."

She did.

She turned around to see who the mysterious person was.

"Ello Kim!" Drew Jr said.

"We need to talk." he said, with an undetectable evil grin forming on his face.


	14. Saving Kim Jr Part 1

Kim and Ron rushed to the school, but when they got there, it was empty.

Except for a russian man who had been shot and a gun on the floor.

Kim picked up the gun and inspected it.

"Property of Drew Lipsky Jr." Kim read.

"Drakken!" Ron exclaimed.

"Jr?" Kim wondered.

One Drakken was enough, but two, that just wasn't right.

Kim took out her Kimmunicator and turned it on.

Wade appeared on the screen.

"What's up guys?" he asked.

"Drakken's kid has my kid!"

* * *

ThunderStroke: Hey guys!

Sorry i haven't been posting lately, I've been making a computer game.

But now that it's finished, I can continue this story.

Tell me what you sincerely thought about this chapter, It helps me out alot.

I promise my next chapter will be longer.

Sincerely, ThunderStroke.


	15. Saving Kim Jr Part 2

"You want me to send you the coordinates to her?" Wade asked.

"That would be... Wait a minute!, how did you know that!?" Kim replied.

"I might of sorta had her chipped." Wade answered uneasily.

Kim calmed down.

She did have the right to be frantic though.

It was after all, her daughter.

"Thanks." Kim replied calmly.

* * *

"What's happening?" Kim Jr. asked.

"It's quite simple really, my parents want your parents dead, and your the bait." Drew Jr. replied casually.

"What!" Kim Jr exclaimed.

Drew Jr. pulled out a remote control and clicked one of the several buttons on it.

Kim Jr's seatbelt suddenly tightened, forcing her to sit back, and the doors locked, the locks disappearing into the door.

"Then why were those guys at the school trying to kill me?" Kim Jr asked.

"I left you a gun didn't I?" Drew Jr replied.

"I don't kill people." Kim Jr stated.

"Figures." Drew Jr said quietly.

All of a sudden, Kim Jr saw her Mom and Dad's car going down the street.

"Right on time!" Drew Jr said.

"MOM!, DAD!, IT'S A TRAP!" Kim Jr screamed.

"Did I forget to mention its completely soundproof?" Drew Jr asked.

"Oh wait, yes I did!."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Kim Jr exclaimed.

"Because I can." Drew Jr replied.

* * *

ThunderStroke:Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't been on in a long time, but I worked really hard on something I wanted you guys to see!

My story Romeo and Juliet is now available to download on iTunes, courtesy of Disney!

Enjoy that, and tell me what you thought of the chapter in the comments!


	16. Finale Part 1

Drew held a remote control in his hand, finger hovered over a button in the center.

"What's that?" Kim Jr asked, barely being able to breathe.

"It's your parent's welcoming committee!" Drew Jr answered gleefully.

"What do you mean by that!" Kim Jr shouted.

"A lava pit, don't worry, they'll only feel searing pain, then poof, their dead!" Drew Jr. said, reassuringly.

"NO!" Kim Jr yelled, she was trying so hard to hold back, but this just resulted in her crying.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"I already answered that." Drew Jr replied calmly.

"I'll just click the button now, you know, its better to rip off the bandage quickly."

Kim Jr would have karate-kicked him if she wasn't harshly restrained by the seatbelt.

"So you will stop crying." Drew Jr said sincerely.

Kim Jr. noticed that if he was being sincere, which he hadn't been in the whole time she met him, until now.

Why had she been so blind?

He was CONFUSED, not EVIL!

Why would he suggest killing here parents would make her stop crying, and being sincere about it?

Because he probably didn't know that he was committing a crime at all!

Then Kim Jr. got an idea.

"Drew?" Kim Jr asked.

"Yes?" Drew Jr replied.

"If your going to kill my parents, I need to be with them, I'm part of their family." Kim Jr said.

"And if your parents kill my parents, they should do it, THEMSELVES."

"The funny thing is, the lava pit wasn't their idea, it was mine." Drew Jr stated.

"Imagine that." Kim Jr. replied sarcastically.

Then Drew Jr. saw Shego and Drakken loading Kim and Ron into a TNT loaded car.

He felt a jolt in his mind, a good one.

"Change of plans." Drew Jr. said.

He got into the front seat and took the wheel.

"Can you drive!?" Kim Jr. said frantically.

"Does matter, we have a car to catch." He said.

* * *

ThunderStroke: So sorry for not writing in like, FOREVER!

I have been very busy, but I can assure you, I will be more frequent in my writing.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Leave your thoughts about it in the review poster things-ma-jig below!


End file.
